Organizations of all types (e.g., corporations, non-profit groups, academic institutions, government bodies, households, individuals, trusts, estates, and/or other entities) and individuals associated with these organizations are required to complete forms. In some cases, these forms are completed on an infrequent basis (e.g., once during the life of the organization). In other cases, these forms are completed on a frequent basis (e.g., annually, semi-annually, quarterly, and/or other periods of time).
Often, a form may be used to report one or more topics (e.g., financial topics, maintenance topics, and/or other topics). In other words, one or more topics may appear on a form to convey information. A form may be any number of pages long and may be divided into multiple sections, with each section pertaining to one or more topics. Because organizations and individuals are usually different, not all topics are applicable to a given organization or individual. In other words, not all organizations or individuals require the same type or depth of information.